An Unfortunate Coincidence
by Mya.Jjay
Summary: Take two people who hate each other, add an energy-filled, crazy two-almost-three-year-old and what do you get? One hell of a baby-sitting job!
1. Trailer

Hey everyone! This is a trailer for a new story that may be. Read the trailer and give a positive review if you like!! The key is below:

Skinny Jeans- You love and you want it turned into a story

Straight Leg Jeans- Eh it's funny but not to keen on making it a story

Baggy Jeans- Heck no! No story!

We want at least FIVE positive reviews and if we get that, this story will be up and running after the holidays!

**

* * *

An Unfortunate Coincidence**

...

**They Hate Each Other**

"C'mon, baby, don't act like that…"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE!"

**They Have Separate Worlds**

"I can't, my band's rehearsing that day."

"I have my project to do!"

**They Have One Connection**

"Your aunt is my mom's best friend?!"

"You mom is my aunt's BFF?!"

**And Now…They Are Stuck Babysitting**

"But I don't know how to baby-sit! And Mitchie's a bitchie..."

"But, Aunt Nancy, I have my project and he's an idiot…no not the baby, Shane!"

**Good Luck**

"Oh, please, please, _please _just _shut up_ little baby please!"

"Where the hell is his diaper?!"

"I...have...no…idea."

"Uh oh."


	2. Womanizer

**An Unfortunate Coincidence**

**MPOV**

"Hey, Mitch, babe, what's up?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored Shane for the millionth time today. He was never going to give up, the womanizer…

"Mitchie… Mitch_-ee. Mitchie."_

Still ignoring Shane, I stared at the board, my brow crumpling as I looked at the math problem on it. _solve for y: ay+ny=am-z_

This was going to be slightly difficult...hmm...

"Mitch. Mitchie!"

I clenched my fist around my pencil as it worked to finish the problem. The boy was going to get me in trouble and if he did, he was going down.

Something hit my skull. I looked up and saw a crumpled piece of paper land on my desk. I shot a dark glare in Shane's direction and knocked it into the trash can. _Dumbass boy, just leave me alone! _I thought angrily, erasing some of my work and re-writing it.

Aha! I have it.

I raised my hand. "I have the answer, Miss Anthony," I said. A few people groaned; they were still working on it.

Miss. A beamed. "Excellent, Mitchie!" she said. "What is it?"

"The answer is: y=am-z/a+n," I said calmly.

"Excellent," Miss. A said. "That is correct." I smiled slightly, making sure it was hidden underneath my hair.

After a few more minutes of lecturing, we were assigned our homework. We had some time to work on it, so I busied myself with it, in an attempt to ignore Shane, who was starting again.

"Hey, Mitch!...Mitch…Mitch-_ee _Torr-_ess_…Hello? MITCHIE!" he whispered.

"Shut up," I breathed quietly.

"Mitchie, Shane, is there something wrong over there?" Miss. A called.

"Yes, teacher," Shane said promptly. "She's touching me."

"No I'm not!" I cried, horrified. "He's harassing me. He's been whispering my name and I just told him to be quiet."

"Liar!" Shane cried. "You were touching me and I asked you to stop!" I could tell by his stupid grin he was enjoying this…unlike me.

"_I'm_ the liar?! I would never touch you," I fought back, fuming. "Nor did I, for that matter, or ever _want _to."

"Oh, hell yeah you wou-"

"CHILDREN!"

We were on our feet, facing each other by now with death in our eyes. Miss Anthony sighed.

"Mitchie, Shane, you have a problem every day. Both of you, out in the hallway so we can discuss this," she said. I sighed and left with Shane on my heels. The class giggled and I ignored them as well as I could.

Once outside, Shane leaned against the wall. "Nice going," he muttered at me.

"Shut the hell up," I growled. "You're such a womanizer, Shane Gray. Just leave me alone."

"Temper, temper, Torres," he smirked. "Almost like your covering something up…Like a deep craving for me."

I slapped him across the face. He cried out in surprise and put a hand to his now red cheek.

"How dare you?" I exclaimed.

He smirked again. "Is that a yes?"

I punched him in the ribcage; hard. "Be. Quiet," I snarled. "The teacher is coming."

Miss Anthony came outside and sighed. "Guys," she said. "You're in high school, but you're acting like children. Now, I don't know if this a personal thing with your family or if you just an argument you two are having, but it's gone on long enough."

"It's her fault!" Shane said suddenly, pointing at me. "She's always on me like glue! I'm just trying to-"

"_WHAT?"_ I gasped. "You son of a bitch, you're the one following me around, whispering my name, pulling my clothes and-"

"No I don't!" Shane said, turning his wide, pathetic eyes at Miss Anthony. "She's the one who-"

"No, you are the one who-"

"OKAY OKAY!" Miss Anthony said loudly. We quieted down. "I can see this problem is not going to resolve itself. So…what do you guys think you can do to solve this?"

We answered at the same time.

"Send him to Alaska."

"Send her to Siberia."

Miss Anthony sighed as the bell rang. "We'll talk about this tomorrow," she said. "Go get your books and get to homeroom."

I brushed past Shane and grabbed my books before hurrying to my locker. I wanted to get my stuff and get out, seeing as his locker was just down the hall from mine, a terrible case of irony.

Too slow.

"Hey, Mitchie, darling," Shane purred in my ear, his hand running down my spine. I shivered and shoved him away.

"Go away," I hissed.

"C'mon baby, don't act like that," he said, following me. His hand went to my back, right where my underclothing was. "We could have fun…"

I spun around and shoved him as hard as I could. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE!" I screamed. He stumbled backward and fell back into a trash can, which tipped over…spilling its contents on his head. Everyone in seeing distance started to laugh like crazy. I only spun on heel and marched away with a stiff back, ignoring the "Way to go, Mitchie," and the "All right, Torres!" comments.

I entered my homeroom class and took my seat near the back, next to my best friend Caitlyn. The congratulatory comments had yet to cease. I can't say that I wasn't enjoying it.

"What did you do this time?" Caitlyn asked not looking up from her magazine.

"I just-,"

I stopped when Shane entered the room. He was wet, probably from a drink or something in the garbage. There was also a very strange smell that followed him, probably from said drink as well.

Shane walked towards me.

"Oh my God, it smells like something died," Caitlyn exclaimed putting her hand over her nose.

"You mean Shane ego..or possibly his pride."

"Funny Torres," Shane said sarcastically.

"Yeah it's down right hilarious," I said.

Shane shook his hair at me like a dog would shake his fur to allow it to dry.

"Oh I can't believe you did that, you son of a-" I yelled.

"Take a seat class."

I saw a smirk plastered on Shane's face.

I shot him a look that I swear read: 'Wipe it off, before I slap it off'.

All he did was wink at me and walked away.

...He winked at me. Then walked away.

Idiot.

My gosh! This guy seriously needs a new damn hobby.

I took my seat and prepared to have a good class...Shane sits on the other side of the room. Thank God.

I took out my notebook and began taking the notes Mr. Kray was scribbling on the whiteboard...his homeroom is practically just like every other class, except we get more reading time.

My guess is a pen poked me in the back of my neck, 'cause the next thing I know, I let out a squeal causing everyone turn around and stare at me.

I sunk down in my seat.

Once the class returned to the teachers attention, I turned around in my seat.

I expected to see Ryan. A curly haired blond, quiet boy that sits behind me in homeroom but instead...

"...Shane?" I whispered in shock.

I looked across the room and saw Ryan sitting in Shane's seat.

"Shane, what the hell are you doing?"

"I couldn't see from my seat," he said.

"Shane, you sit in the front, I sit in the back. You're not gonna see the board any better from back here," I hissed, temper flaring.

"Who said I couldn't see the board? I couldn't see you."

What. The. Fuck. Is. This. Guy's. PROBLEM?!!!!!!

"For. The. Last. Time, Gray," I hissed through my teeth. "Leave. Me. Alone."

"Why should I?"

"Because," I seethed. "You know what you are? You are a stupid, stuck up, moronic, dumbass, idiotic, insane, girl-obsessed, son-of-a-bitch _WOMANIZER!_"

I realized, too late, that i was speaking rather...loudly. Especially at the last part. Everyone turned to stare at me and Shane...including the teacher. A few giggles broke out and I turned to look at Shane.

I swear, his face almost scared me. His lips were pressed tightly, his eyes filled with fury, glaring at me like I had just personally damned him to hell. I guess that's why people were giggling. He stood up, yanking his books to take home with him, and moved back to his seat, yanking a very confused Ryan out of _his _seat.

I snickered along with the class and opened my reading book, silently cheering myself in my head.

But I couldn't get Shane's face out of my mind.

**SPOV**

How. dare. She? How the hell...

I swear, Torres, you're going to get it. One way or another...

I hate the fact that boys have the ability to blush. I tried to hide it by resting my face on my hands, and I guess it worked for the most part.

Unfortunately, I had no reading book for homeroom.

Fortunately, this gave me time to think up revenge.

I mean, how could she say such a thing about me?! ME?! Shane Gray? THE Shane Gray? Most popular boy since preschool. PRESCHOOL! Sure, I have flaws...Like, the fact my band can't take off (what do you expect, having your older and younger brother in it?!) and ...yeah, I'm a little, er, girl crazy but does that really matter in high school?! NO...yes...i don't know! GAH!

I sighed as the bell finally rang. I had to get out of there, fast. The faster I got to Jason's car, the faster I could get home, which meant the faster I did my homework, the faster I could get over to Mitchie's and egg her car or her window or something...I'm pretty sure she has a car...I think.

That is...if she can get a liscense, which I doubt. If _I_ can't get one, the sure as hell she can't.

I arrived outside to see...Mitchie, dumping her books into a truck, getting in, and _driving away._

My mouth was the Lincoln Tunnel.

No way.

No _fucking _way...

"Shane, are you setting a trap for mice?"

I ignored my brother Nate. "Where's Jason?"

"How should I know?"

"You care more," I grumbled.

"Maybe," Nate agreed, shifting his backpack uncomfortably. "But I'm not his keeper."

"Ugh."

"You could try to care more, you know."

I snorted. "Why?"

"I don't know...he's your brother."

"Fro-bro," I sighed. "When has that _ever_ mattered in life?"

* * *

"Aha, Torres," I grinned. "You're mine." I peeked up over the hedges across the street from Mitchie's house. No one was in sight.

Muahahaha....MUAHAHAHA!!!....oh my god, I'm turning into Jason...

I snuck across the street, the carton of eggs on my hand. Closer...closer...stupid girl had parked her truck outside.

Hah.

I ducked behind the fence, and placed the carton of eggs down. I peeked again; nobody. I opened the lid...and froze.

Slowly, I lifted my head back up, to what I assumed was Mitchie's window.

I only saw her silhouette...but I could tell she was changing.

...I really have no idea what happened after that. All I know is...I was leaning almost all the way over the fence, slack jawed...when it broke.

CRASH!

Owwwww shit shit....

I was sprawled on the lawn like an idiot. Suddenly, light pooled over the lawn. "Hey! Who's out there?!"

"Oh, _shit._"

I hopped up as a man, presumably Mr. Torres, opened the door and yelled "Hey! Who's out there?!"

I took off running down the block where my bike was stashed. I grabbed it, and took off again, this time on wheels and ten times faster.

* * *

**Alyssa- One word: ROFLAMAO Ohhh i sooo love that scene. I think I'll enjoy this story very, very much. Anyway, I think you know I'm going to Eurpoe for a few days...No? Then review! Surprise me when I get back! Love you all, I'll miss ya! REVIEW!!**

**Mya-well...wasn't that wonderful. These two are just a freaking bundel of fun...demented fun. Their pain, our gain! REVIEW!**

**Angie-Lovely people aren't they. Review**


	3. Take A Breath

**SPOV.**

I walked to my locker with the last of my dignity. Unfortunately, that dignity fled when i caught sight of Mitchie walking towards me in the hallway.

She slammed my locker door shut and had a smirk on her face.

"My dad almost caught you last night. He wanted to get on his motorcycle and go after you but I don't him it wasn't worth it," she said, an impossible expression of amusement on her face.

My jaw dropped.

Dad?!..._Motorcycle_?!...WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?!

Her hand went under my chin and pulled it up.

"You're gonna catch flies Gray,"

And she walked away. Evil...Prude...Girl.

I stared at her as she walked down the hallway to Caitlyn. Damn, the way her hips go side to side is so...hot. I hate the way she does that to me. Damn it.

So it's settled. She's an evil prude girl...who unfortunately has a hot ass.

**MPOV.**

"Mom! I'm home!" I called, walking through the garage door, kicking off my converse and hanging my keys up on the hook by the laundry room.

"Hi sweetie," my mom said. "Grab a snack and get in the car,"

"What?" I asked, bewildered. "Why?"

My mom entered the room. "We're going to visit your aunt and uncle."

"Oh," I said, "I didn't know we had that planned today...but I guess that's okay. Can I bring my homework?"

"Sure."

Fifteen minutes later I was sitting in the front seat of my mom's car, chewing the last bite of a PB&J I'd make spur of the moment.

"So," I asked when I'd swallowed. "What brought this visit on?"

"Oh," my mom said mildly. "Well, we just haven't seem them in a while. I thought it would be nice to come and visit them. I hear that Travis is really getting good at talking and..."

"Mom?" I interrupted her rambling. "Seriously, why? We saw Travis, Aunt Nancy and Uncle Josh last week."

"Oh," she flustered. "Well...they're family, right? We need to visit them more."

I let it pass....but I could tell something was up.

**SPOV**

"Mom? Why the hell are we going to your friend's house?" I demanded, staring out my mom's car window. "I don't even know Nancy..."

"Yes you do, honey," my mom said. "You met her last Monday, remember?"

"Oh..." I said. "I thought that was a cleaning lady...her clothes suggested as much. My bad."

My mom exhaled sharply. "Shanial Andrew Gray!" she said. "That is very rude. You will not speak like that when we reach Nancy's house, do you understand me?"

Ouch...mommy hissy fit. Scary.

"Yeah," I muttered. "And please don't call me Shanial...."

"It's your name," my mom huffed. "And, Shanial, if you act up once more you'll be grounded."

"I go by Shane," I stated, clenching my teeth. "Fine."

"Whatever."  
**  
MPOV**

"Mimi!" Travis cried, running out from his bedroom and smiling his toothy grin at me.

"Hi, Trav," I said, smiling at my tiny cousin. "Gimme some fist."

We knocked knuckles, and he grabbed my hand. "Come," he said. We sat down in the front room and he began to show me all the new stuff he'd gotten since I'd last seen him.

New stuff= Ten new toys.

The kids' spoiled beyond belief.

I started to work on a rail road toy thing with Travis as I heard my mom start to talk to my aunt Nancy.

"Are they coming?"

"She called me a few minutes ago," my aunt replied. "She'll be here in ten minutes. I met the boy last week. He's very...outspoken."

Outspoken. Hah. Why does that remind me sooo much of Shane?

TEN MINUTES LATER

I stared in disbelief at the boy next to his mother, standing in my aunt's doorway.

"SHANE?!!"

He stared back at me. "B...Mitchie?" he asked weakly.

I stared at his mother for a second. I recognized her suddenly....

Shane stared at my aunt, who was introducing me to them.

"This is my niece, Mitchie."

Silence. Then

"Your aunt is my mom's best friend?!" Shane shouted at the same time I cried

"You mom is my aunt's BFF?!"

Impossible...

This must be some cruel sick joke.

"Mom...Aunt Nancy...Why is he here?" I asked.

"Well Mitchie, darling, you and Shanial will be babysitting together," my mother said.

I raised an eye brow.

I opened my mouth to say something about babysitting bit something totally different came out.

"Shanial?"

I snapped. i started giggling like an idiot, holding my sides and cackling like a maniac.

"Y...Your ....f..full name....is...Sh...Sh..._Shanial_?" I gasped.

Shane groaned and rolled his eyes.

I found satisfaction in this.

Wait!

"Babysitting?" I asked.

"Yes...but don't worry not today. Tommorow," Aunt Nancy said.

"Why the both of us?" I demanded.

"You're teacher, Ms. Anthony called," Shane's mother said. We groaned; Stupid, snooping math teacher!

"She said you guys have been having some...issues," my mom contiuned.

Shane snorted. "Issues? You make it sound like we has sex or something."

My face reddened in anger. In front of my MOM? Dammit...

My aunt chuckled. "So..." she added. "We thought that you two need to learn to work together."

"And babysitting my cousin is the answer?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes," my mom said patiently. "We'll see you here, tomorrow."

"I can't, my band's rehearsing that day." Shane said immediately.

I would have usually nailed Shane...Shanial...for trying to weasel out but....

"I have my project to do!" I added.

"Now Mitchie, your aunt is asking you for a favor," Mom said.

Gah! Damn it Mother!

"I guess," I said.

"But I don't know how to baby-sit! And Mitchie's a bitchie..." Shane seriously looked close to tears.

"Shanial!" His mother scolded.

Ah! If he's gonna try to get out of this so am I!

"But, Aunt Nancy, I have my project and he's an idiot," I rethought my words. "And, no, not the baby, Shane!"

"Hey!" whined Shane.

"Shut up Shanial," I hissed. "Mom, Aunt Nancy, do I have to?"

"Yes."

I groaned. "Fine." I turned my death glare on Shane. "Hurt my cousin and you will find yourself chucked off the Empire State Building by mafia agents."

With that, I turned my back, sat down on the couch and royally sulked.

* * *

**Angie: I can't believe his name is Shanial. Review for the pathetically named boy.**

**Alyssa: Well....It's getting to funny, people. I promise...but Im not funny so I guess Ang and Mya will be doing that part. REVIEW**

**Mya: Alyssa is a down right laughing riot...right...riot...right...riot...does that rhyme or am I going crazy?!?! Anywho!! REVIEW!**


	4. Crazy Train

**MPOV.**

I am currently going fifty-five miles per hour to my doom.

Sigh.

I push myself as far back as possible in the seat and feel the vibrations of the moving car and wonder...

What the hell did I do to receive this punishment?!

"Mom, how long is Aunt Nancy going to be out?" I asked.

"Not long," Mom answered. "A few hours."

"A few hours!" I yelped. "Mom! That's forever when we're talking about Shane! SHANE! Mommy...he could rape me and conceive a baby in that amount of time." I shuddered.

"No he won't," my mom said in a tone that said "I clearly think you are over-reacting and being dramatic". "He's seventeen, sweetie."

"Mom..." I said slowly. "When you were seventeen, people were still saying 'groovy.'"

"No, they weren't. You'll be fine."

"But Mom," I said, half whining. "Half the kids in my school have probably had sex about twice now! I'm abnormal! Shane is going to kill my virginity!"

If Shane ever knew I was talking about him and sex in the same conversation...ugh. I'd never hear...or see, the end of it.

"He is not," my mom said.

"Virginity killer," I muttered stubbornly, glaring out the window.

**SPOV**

"So, we're going to be alone, right?" I asked eagerly. "Utterly and completely alone, in a locked house, with nothing but a two-year old?"

Possibilities.

Unfortunately, my mother caught on.

"SHANIAL IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" she screeched. "I swear…"

"Too late," I muttered.

"I swear, Shanial, if you do anything to that girl..." Mom warned. "You are looking to your guitar and partying-privileges taken away for a long, long, time."

WHAT?!!!

"But, Mom," I protested.

"No, Shanial. I mean it."

My mom is such a fun-sucker.

"Fine," I grumbled. "I wasn't in the first place but whatever."

"Mmmhmm, sure."

FUN SUCKER!

**MPOV**

I swear, my mom and Mrs. Gray must be running on synchronized watches. They pulled up into my aunt's driveway half a second behind us.

I groaned loudly. "Mother...please...I'll do anything..."

"Get out of the car, Michelle."

I sighed and pushed open my car door, hopping out just as Shane climbed out of his mothers truck. I ignored him and climbed up the porch steps. He followed me and stood next to me. I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye. Still ignoring him, I rang the door bell.

"Don't be angry, Mitchie," he murmured suddenly in my ear as our mothers came up behind us. "We could have…fun."

My eyes widened and I slapped him across the face. Unfortunately…I did so in front of my mother.

"Mitchie! That was not nice! Apologize to Shane immediately!" my mom exclaimed.

"He…he just…" I sputtered. "Sex offer! Not my fault…"

My mom glared. But luckily, at that second the door was opened by my uncle, so I pushed past Shane and walked with the last of my dignity into the house of soon-to-be-hell.

--

"Mitchie, why don't you take Shane into Travis's room, so they can get acquainted," my mom suggested. Up until now, from our arrival five minutes ago, Shane had been sitting uncomfortably on the couch and Travis and I were playing with his toy cars on the floor.

I sighed. "Sure…come on _Travis. _Let's go to your room."

"O-day!"

The little tyke rocketed to his feet and scurried down the hallway. I laughed.

"I'ma gonna get cha!" I called, then followed him. He squealed and dove into his room, slamming the door behind him, giggling madly. I opened his door slowly. He squealed again and giggled.

"No no!"

"Yes yes," I said, and picked him up. He thrashed.

"Moron," came Shane's stupid voice from behind me. I turned and glowered.

"He's my cousin. I need to amuse him."

"Well…you're amusing me," he sneered. I rolled my eyes and set Travis down.

"You wanna play with the bowling balls?" I asked him. He grinned, so I got them out and placed them on the floor. After that, I handed him the bowling ball. He happily chucked it across the room and I sat down by his closet.

Suddenly, Shane sat down next to me…as in right next to me. As in, any closer and he'd be in my lap.

I moved away. Of course the jerk followed.

"Leave me alone," I hissed angrily.

"Aww, come on now…"

"NO!" I smacked him hard in the ribs. He groaned and doubled over for a second. After a moment, he glanced up at me.

"You know why you did that?"

I ignored him.

He continued.

"You did that because we both know you love to t--"

I slapped my hand over his mouth in anger and horror. "SHUT IT YOU IDIOT!" I hissed in his ear.

"THE BABY MONITOR IS ON!"

"See if you were always this aggressive, we could have beyond amazing-,"

"You better not even think about finishing that sentence," I said.

This is going to be interesting. Shane is a walking, breathing sexual innuendo.

"Yet you know that I'm right," he said.

Come on Mitchie. Stare him down and he'll shut up.

"Hey now, don't wrinkle that pretty little forehead of yours. It's not attractive babe," Shane said, touching my forehead.

I slapped away his hand.

"Ew. Don't touch me!"

"Oh you know you want me to,"

Scoff. Two scoffs. Oh yeah, there's a third one.

"You are completely and entirely revolting and- and...I'm totally-,"

"Hot for me?" Shane cut in.

"You disgusting little perv!"

"Come on Mitchie, loosen up," Shane whispered leaning forward and placing his hands on my thigh.

See normally I would have slapped away his hand and shoved him away. But at this moment I was way, way entraced by his scent. It was very...wow.

"Michelle, Shanial! Come say goodbye!"

Hmm...goodbye to them. Hello to my doom.

Jumping up from the floor, I grabbed Travis and left the room. Shane following way to close for comfort.

"Mitchie, Shane. Thank you again for babysitting," Aunt Nancy said

"It's no prob," I said, "Bye Mom,".

"Have fun sweetie," she said.

Shane's Mom gave him a hug.

"Behave Shanial,"

"Yeah, yeah," he said.

They all exited the house and I winced at the slam of the door. Turning around I came face to with Shane. Half-expecting him to freak out on me and say:

"It's time to play!"

But I guess I've seen way too many slasher movies for my own good.

I look past Shane, and I don't see Travis on the couch where I left him.

"Don't worry about him. I took care of the distraction," Shane said.

Shane pushes me against the door.

"Where's Travis?" I ask.

"He's gone,"

Then Shane pulls out a knife. Yeah, a freaking knife.

Now that would be the worst case scenario at this moment.

"Yo Torres, you okay?" Shane asks waving a hand in front of my face.

"Three feet away," I instructed.

He took a step towards me, basically touching torsos.

"Is this good?" Shane asks with a smirk.

I pushed him away as hard as I could. Which turns out to not be very powerful at all. Dammit.

"That was pathetic," Shane said.

"Pathetic? Now Shane, you really shouldn't talk about yourself. Its called being self-conceded,"

Shane opened and closed his mouth several times. No rebuttal.

I win.

"Bet you think your so funny Torres," Shane said.

"Yeah, especially after that little stunt at school," I said.

"Oh, wasn't that just hilarious,"

"Everyone in the hall thought so,"

"That was a one time thing, it will never happen again," Shane said.

"Mhmm, I'm sure,".

"You better be,"

"Gosh! I can't wait for this night to be over," I said.

And the sad part is that this is just the beginning.

* * *

**YAY! New chapter. Sorry we haven't updated since like...(checks imaginary watch)...forever. Soooo....Yeah, no message from Alyssa, who is being held hostage at a building know as school. No say from Angie either, cuz she is sleeping till noon, like the lump she is. So this is where I leave, saying: Reality show never work and Smitchie forever!..OH! and REVIEW.**


	5. Love Lockdown

**SPOV**

I sighed as the little runt dragged me to, yet again, another corner of his room to play with his toys.

The parents have been gone for almost an hour.

An hour of pure Bitchie and Baby.

I glanced down at what he had settled for.

Thomas the Tank Engine train tracks.

Wow…they still have these?! Sheesh…_Jason_ used to play with these…like, forever ago.

They really can't come up with new toys, can they? Are people of America really that stupid? I sighed, settling down opposite the little table of train tracks, watching Travis quietly putting tracks together. I picked up a piece and started to put it into place.

"No!" Travis screamed suddenly, grabbing the piece away from me. I blinked.

"But I was going to-"

"NO!"

And he threw the piece across the floor.

"Travis!" I scolded. He scowled at me.

I suddenly wished I had a muzzle for the kid. I retrieved the piece and started to put it where I had wanted to. Travis knocked my hand away and tried to replace the piece with a piece that was too big to fit. His face crumpled as he angrily tried to shove it into place.

"Travis," I sighed, taking the piece. "It's not going to fit. It's too big, see?" I grabbed a different piece, one that would actually work, and offered it to him. Travis whimpered and grabbed the other one, the one that was too big, and tried to shove it into place.

"It's not going to work!" I said again, trying to take it from him.

Travis suddenly snatched it and burst into tears, hopping up and running into the kitchen. I ran after him.

"MIITTCHHHIIEEE!!!"

"MIMI!"

She looked up from the dinner she was trying to make to see us racing down the hall. Travis ran to her and wrapped his arms around her legs, holding up the railroad piece. She picked him up.

"What did you do to him?!" she demanded, stroking his back. My mouth hung open.

WHAT?! What did _I_ do?!'

"Nothing!" I protested. "He started it! He tried to make the piece fit when it wouldn't and then he decided to come crying to you and-"

"Mimi," Travis whimpered. "Shay meanie!"

"I am not!" I protested. "Mitch-_ee_…"

"Shut up," she snapped. "We both know you don't want to be here but that's no reason to be cruel to a baby. A baby, Shane! Leave Travis alone."

"But I-"

"Put on Thomas the Tank Engine on in the living room," she continued. "It's On Demand. Channel 1 under recordings. Maybe that's something you can do together."

"But-"

"NOW."

I groaned. "Mitchie, come on! It's going to knock down my IQ by-"

"What IQ?"

I growled angrily. "Let's just knock the kid out, please?!"

She stared at me. "You better hope to God you did not just say that. Now PUT ON THE DAMN CHILDRENS TV SHOW OR SO HELP ME _SHANIAL_…."

I blanched and backed slowly away.

The woman and her moods…Bitchie and Baby.

Evil Baby.

I turned on the TV and flipped through before finding the TV show. Travis arrived in the living room with a juice box in hand and a cracker in the other. He, for some odd reason, plopped on the couch beside me and snuggled against my side, cheerfully eating the cracker and sipping his juice. I stared at him.

Was this kid bipolar or something?

He looked up at me and gave me a little kid smile before watching the TV when the too-cheerful theme music came on.

I sighed and tried not to concentrate on it. I need all the IQ I had left for the history test on Wednesday.

**MPOV**

I stirred the pasta thoughtfully while the sauce simmered in the pan on the other end of the stove, listening to Thomas in the other room.

"_Thomas looked at Percy. 'Are you all right?' he asked. 'No!' Percy replied. 'I'm cross.'"_

Ah…the simplicity of little kid's shows.

I was really listening for Travis. I didn't want Shane murdering him, or something.

I looked at the clock on the microwave. I couldn't believe what I saw.

My aunt and uncle had left barely an hour ago! Is that possible? It feels like forever.

After my little episode, I'd sent Shane to amuse Travis until dinner was ready, trying to fend off his pervert-ness. Ever since, I've slaved away in the kitchen.

Someone came behind me. I turned to see Shane moseying in like he owned the place. He glanced at me, then opened the refrigerator.

"Uh, hello?" I asked. "That's not yours."

He ignored me. "Don't they have any Coors?"

My eyes widened. "You drink?" I asked incredulously. Who _IS_ this guy??

He snorted. "Chill, I was kidding. Ugh…what the hell is this?" He pulled out a bottle of club soda. "Are these people health freaks or something?"

My jaw clenched. "Don't insult them," I growled. "And as a matter of fact, they aren't health freaks, they just enjoy healthy food. There's Coke in the 'fridge downstairs if you want it but otherwise, go back into the living room and-" I gasped. "YOU LEFT TRAVIS IN THERE ALONE?!!!"

WTF is this guy's problem????

I dropped my spoon and darted into the living room. Travis was sitting on the couch, sipping the last of his juice. He looked up at me and grinned, spilling juice on his shirt.

"Mimi!" he called. "I watch Tamas!"

I smiled and nodded. "I see that." I turned around to face Shane, who was standing closely (very…very…closely) behind me. I stepped back.

"You never leave a child alone!" I scolded. "Seriously, are you beyond stupid? He could have fallen or something! You need to learn to be responsible."

"I am responsible," Shane protested, then grinned in a very, unfortunately, sexy way. "In more ways than one." He stepped closer, our chests touching. "See the connection?"

My eyes widened and I smacked him across the face. It didn't make sense but I could tell what he was implying. His head jerked to the side and he let out a hiss of pain. Slowly, he reached up to touch his red cheek, and I realized I'd really laid one on him. Slowly, he looked at me angrily, then strode away downstairs, to grab his soda or do whatever.

I sighed. "Come on, Travis," I called. "Your dinner is ready. Are you hungry?"

"Hungee!" Travis hopped off the couch and willingly followed me to the table. I placed him in his chair and turned around to get the food. Travis cooed and ran his fingers along the table cloth as he waited.

I poured his food into the bowl, handed him a fork and let him dig in.

"Shane!" I called. "Dinner's ready and if you don't eat it I will personally shove it in your throat and make you eat!"

He appeared from the stair way and made his way over to the table. He eyed the plate of pasta and marinara sauce and sighed.

"Thanks," I thought I heard him mumble. I didn't reply, only got a bottle of milk for Travis and gave it to him.

Suddenly, Shane handed me a cold can of Coke. I blinked.

"I got it for you," he mumbled, cracking his own open and taking a swig. I eyed mine carefully. It wasn't opened yet, so I cautiously opened it and took at sip.

It was just Coke.

What, no drugs to make me fall asleep? No vodka to make me loopy and unsuspecting?

Nope.

Just Coke.

I sighed and ate my own plate of spaghetti, just waiting for my aunt and uncle to come home.

It was going to be a long…long…long night.

--

SPOV.

"Are you done kiddo?" Mitchie asked Travis.

He nodded and Mitchie took his plate and dropped it in the sink.

"Are you done Shane?"

I simply nodded and she took away the plate.

"I'll just clean up in here," she mumbled.

"I'll take Travis, so you can do whatever in peace,"

"Thanks,"

I took the kid from his seat and put him down in the living room. Travis sat infront of the coffee table and began doing some easy puzzle that would take him like an hour.

After five minutes of watching Travis try to put together a six piece puzzle I got bored. I took out my phone to text Nate. Asking him how Becca Dawson's party was going. Yes, the Becca Dawson...yup, boys locker room Becca Dawson.

Until...

"My toy," the brat said, swiping my phone and running away.

"Come back here, that's mine!" I yelled as I got up and chased him.

We circled the coffee table several times before he made a dash for the kitchen, pushing over a round table with an ugly purple speckled vase on top.

It was like watching the table fall in slow motion. The vase hit the floor and shattered into hundereds of

pieces.

"Mimi! Shay broke mommy's vase," Travis squealed with a giant grin plastered on his face.

"HE WHAT?!"

Oh. Shit.

* * *

***maria: Looks like Travis had a plan up his sleeve. He's almost as cute as Caleb. 'cept, Caleb's mine. So...you guys can fight over Travis. REVIEW.**

**Angie!: -cough- caleb is mine -cough- REVIEW!**

**Alyssa: BTW I came up with Shanial! Yay me! Review?**


	6. The Other Side, The Other Side Of Me

************

SPOV.********

"Oh my gosh! Shane, you're an idiot!" Mitchie yelled as she picked up the multiple piece of the shattered vase.

"Relax, its just some vase,"

"Just some vase?" Mitchie gasped, "This is a limited edition. One of a kind, almost million dollar vase,".

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, its probably just a knock-off,".

"It's a family heirloom. It's priceless. Way to go Shane, I am now the disgrace to the whole family. This is all your fault!"

"Hey! It was that little menaces fault. He took my phone and ran AND he knocked over the table,"

We both looked over to Travis who was currently on the couch, acting innocent.

"Shane, that's low. Ok, sure. Let's blame the little child for your stupid antic," Mitchie snapped.

"But he did break it! I swear! He-he's go this all planned out. Yeah, that's it. He's trying to make me look bad,"

"Shane. You don't have to worry about Travis making you look bad, you do that all on your own," Mitchie said, disappearing into the kitchen.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I called.

Mitchie came back with a broom and dust pan in hand.

"Here, if you're deciding to be a badass and break things, at least have the decency to clean up the evidence," she said, handing me the broom.

"Wait, you're making me clean this?" I said, horrified.

"No. I'm making Travis clean it,"

"Good, cause for a minute there I thought you meant I had to clean it. Isn't that broom a little to big for the runt to carry, let alone use? Shouldn't he have a kiddie broom or something,"

Mitchie responded by hitting me in the gut with the dust pan.

"Clean. It," she hissed.

"Will...do," I sputtered.

With that she left to the kitchen and I began to broom up the shattered vase. You know, just doing what Bitchie told me too so she doesn't go all dragon lady on me again. I almost had all of it in a heap when I heard...

"Shay, Shay have to clean up brokey vase," Travis laughed.

I felt like throwing the dustpan at the little bugger. Actually, if I wasn't sure that Mitchie could read minds, I would be thinking of things I could do to the kid.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"Mimi!"

"Yes Travis?"

"Shay say bad word to me!"

"Shane! I'm going to murder you, then tell the whole school your name is, I mean _was _Shanial," Mitchie said, coming back into the living room.

"Woman, relax. The kid is lying,"

"Tell me Shane, how pathetic is it that I believe a toddler over you?"

"Well Mitchie, its pathetic that you believe liars," I said, sweeping up the vase.

"So, I'm supposed to believe you. Seeing as your the biggest liar in the tri-state area," Mitchie said.

I left to the kitchen to dispense of the crime. I simply rolled my eyes, and came back into the living room to find, a man's greatest wish. Mitchie was bent over picking up the multiple toys Travis has strewn over the living room. I watched her as she went from place to place picking up stuffed animals and those annoying plastic toys that talk. It was like slow motion. Hips side to side, slowly bending down then coming back up. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, I did the only thing a man could do in this situation.

I waltzed over and yes, I did grab her fine ass.

"Shane!" Mitchie yelled, jumping then backing away.

"That's it babe, scream my name," I whispered, enveloping her in a hug from behind.

"Let go of me you perv, before I call the cops for sexual assault!" Mitchie hissed.

Mitchie began to thrash, but no way am I letting go her yet.

"I'll let you go under one condition,"

"Ew! No way!" she screamed, hitting me.

"I wasn't talking about that. Don't flatter yourself,"

Mitchie lay limp as I held her around her waist.

"Ugh. What do you want?" she mumbled.

"Say, Shane Gray is the sexiest, most attractive man on the planet,"

"What?! Hell no, let me go asshole," Mitchie said hitting my arms.

"Say it," I laughed, squeezing her harder.

"In. Your. Dreams," she hissed. "Now let me go or I am calling the police!"

"Aww, my young, sexy friend," I almost continued but she screeched, louder than the fire alarm at school

"I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND! NOW FUCKING LET GO!"

And then...she went for the kill.

Yep...she kicked me.

In the groin.

Hard.

I let out a half gasp, half whine that sounded like I had gotten my airway clogged, and let go of her, doubling over and and swearing under my breath. Mitchie was out of the room and closing herself and Travis in the brat's room. I heard his confused voice asking Mitchie what was wrong when I walked down the hallway and tried to open the door.

It was locked.

No duh. I had just about raped her.

Now that her little beautiful self was out of my sight, I got a grip on reality. To my horror, I realized I had just been ready to...to have sex with her. I might be attracted to girls on a weird level...young, pretty, curvy girls...wait, what was I saying?...oh yeah. I might be attracted to girls but I still have my innocence. I have a purity ring, my parents go to church, I go, too...

I just fucked up.

Majorly.

"Mitchie?" I called.

"Go. Away," she snarled. "Just get out of this house. I'll get in trouble but I don't care. I don't want you ever near me ever again in my life. Just get out."

She was crying. I couldn't believe it. I was hit by a ton of guilt blocks. I heard her sniffle.

"Mitchie, please..." I begged. "D...don't cry. I'm sor-"

"No you are good as hell not sorry," she hissed. "Now GET OUT."

"No," I insited. "I really mean it. I...I don't know why I just did what I did but I did and I'm really sorry. I...I...I don't know."

When she didn't answer, I rushed on like a speed train.

"I don't know what happened and I'm so so sorry. What I just did was unintentional, wrong, disgusting and completely...completely inappropriate, especially when we have a young child in the house. I apologize and I really want to try to get through the night without tear or bloodshed."

Who-a. Where did all that come from? could I, Shane Gray, actually have a vocabulary level higher than a third grader? SWEET!

Back to the matter at hand, Shanial...

Oh God, I just called myself Shanial.

I swear to God, when this is over, I am going to party like no one else has in a million years to get that out of my mind.

"Mitchie?" I asked when she was silent, hoping she hadn't just climbed out the window.

"I'm here," she said, her voice as sharp as a sword. "And I am telling you now:If you do that again, then you are going to die. Here. Tonight. I will go to jail forever but I swear to God that I will. And you are going to take care of Travis properly or ELSE."

And then the door was unlocked.

* * *

**Angie: Alas a different side of Shanial! Review!**

**Mya:...-cricket chirps-... For once, I have nothing to say...Review!**

**Alyssa: Well..she has currently abandoned me..so I -Mya-..will simply say..Review this!!**


End file.
